


Liquor

by Jane_Scholar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, do judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Scholar/pseuds/Jane_Scholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't just dream, ACT on your dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor

Could you pass me my coffee?  
Thanks, I see you are new.  
People don't come here often,  
Something's wrong with the view.

Are you looking for people,  
Stories, feelings or drinks?  
If you're up for some liquor,  
I will share one of these.

You must think I'm some sort of  
Lost, forgotten or vain  
Kind of person who could not  
Make their way through the rain.

If you do think that, sorry,  
I did not mean to lie,  
But my eyes are too swollen  
To pretend I'm alive.

Want a story? Alright, then.  
Fill my glass and prepare.  
I was born back in Glasgow,  
I will die in this chair.

I had dreams and potential,  
Many talents and hopes.  
I could yell loud "Action!"  
Or dismember a corpse.

But I had felt so aimless,  
That came here for a goal.  
Found none, I was helpless,  
Was sucked into a hole.

Lost all dreams and all talents,  
Tore those mad hopes apart,  
Got myself some new habits  
And forgot my own heart.

I don't know where you come from,  
I don't know who you are  
But do hold your dreams tighter,  
Find your way to the stars.


End file.
